


【瓜疼】Heaven's Gate

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Series: 宇宙沉默倒数计时 [3]
Category: NCT, WAYV, 威神V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Horror, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: ！！！主要角色死亡 极端场面描写 不能接受请不要看！！！
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: 宇宙沉默倒数计时 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【瓜疼】Heaven's Gate

> _Go out in the world to start over again and again_
> 
> _As many times as ya can_
> 
> _And in the end if I don't make it on the list_
> 
> _Would you sneak me a wristband?_

“像梦一样。”飞船完全离开星球引力场之后李永钦这样说。

小型星际飞船Lucy号正朝着宇宙深处进发，船员包括驾驶员黄旭熙、机械师黄冠亨、科学家肖俊和他未开启的仿生人作品，还有带着一只猫的李永钦。李永钦没有正式职位，猫甚至没有名字，但他们还是跟着来了。

“哥说什么？”肖俊问。他对于李永钦的到来没有什么可反对的，反正他时常不明白李永钦在想什么。

“我说，这就像梦一样。我们的星球不过是宇宙竞技场上的一个小小的舞台，曾经我们也自豪地离开生命发源的星球，在大航海时代扩张，没想到最后又缩减回一个星球。人类的一切，从开始到结束，全部都集中于一粒阳光中的尘埃上。”李永钦说[1]。

“可是现在我们要抛下这一切，再也不回来了。”肖俊跟着他叹息。肖俊他们此行的目的是在人类衰退已无可逆转的情况下将文明进程的记录——也就是肖俊的仿生人——保存在太空，是人类文明星火延续的最后任务。

“哥为什么要跟着来？”肖俊问。他觉得自己已经错过了询问的最佳时机，毕竟他们已经无法回头了，这样贸然询问反而有些冒犯。李永钦用他一贯的高深莫测的眼神看了肖俊一会，他缓缓把问题抛回给肖俊：“那你觉得旭熙为什么会答应你来？”

肖俊托着脑袋思考，这座飞船里其实只有他一个人是计划里的正规编制人员：黄旭熙以前是有名的星际赛船手，黄冠亨是他的队友；他们和肖俊是旧识，和他们同行是肖俊自己的主张，Lucy号里的实验室都是出发前重新建立的；可惜和肖俊搭档的植物学家生病住院，原本计划同行的队医决定留下照顾他，他们索性带上了毛遂自荐的李永钦。

肖俊百思不得其解。正好这时黄冠亨和黄旭熙已经完成内部巡检，从走廊尽头朝他们走来。李永钦干脆地把肖俊往黄旭熙的方向推：“你自己去问他吧。”

李永钦知道黄冠亨接下来还有舱外巡查的任务，黄冠亨甚至连头盔都拿好了。但是他还是跟上黄冠亨，经过一个拐角之后他对黄冠亨说他有话对他说。飞船上的实验室并没有启用，李永钦拉着黄冠亨溜进黑漆漆的实验室。

“刚才肖俊问我为什么跟着来。”李永钦说。

“嗯，其实我也想知道。”黄冠亨开玩笑地说。肖俊找到黄旭熙时他其实有点惊讶，黄旭熙单方面喜欢了肖俊很久，自然有求必应；而他和黄旭熙一直是搭档，顺理成章地跟着他出发。李永钦虽然是他们这个圈子里的朋友却和星际航行之类的事情没什么直接的关联——当然他其实是隐约有点开心的——但是末日来临前他搞不清任何人做任何事的理由，连带他自己的。

“因为你。”李永钦耸耸肩。黄冠亨在黑暗中脸红起来，以前他和黄旭熙出去比赛的时候也经常受到表白——他凭着外表和技术被叫做“修理届的王子”——但是李永钦这么直白反而更让他不好意思起来。到底有什么特别的呢？是黑暗，或者是注定无人使用的实验室的奇妙气味，或者是李永钦。

“你都不打算说点什么吗？不考虑做我男朋友吗？”李永钦不满地凑近了黄冠亨。

“为什么要现在问我？”黄冠亨支支吾吾半天却只想得到这个问题，李永钦却拽着他的衣领企图亲吻他。黄冠亨在黑暗里什么都看不到，只好先把头盔放开去拉住李永钦以防他们两个一起摔倒；可惜已经迟了，他们一起倒进灰尘里。李永钦口袋里什么东西摔了出去，他小声向黄冠亨解释说是朋友托他带上飞船的什么东西的种子，不过现在他也算是完成了使命。

李永钦坐在黄冠亨身上根本没有要起来的样子，他的态度很明显是在要黄冠亨用回答换回答。黄冠亨举起双手求饶，尽管李永钦不一定看得到他的动作，他小声嘟哝说：“我也不是要反对啦。”

“当我们开始寻求，我们就已经失去，而我们不开始寻求，我们根本无法知道自己身边的一切是如此可贵[2]。人类都要完了，如果我再不为自己的爱情努力不就没有机会了吗？”李永钦终于兴奋地爬起来，又伸手去拉黄冠亨。修理工届的王子不好意思起来，他和机油、齿轮一起待了很久，不太懂爱的表达。李永钦替他擦掉脸上不存在的污渍，又去整理他翻起来的领子和上衣下摆。他看出黄冠亨并不明白他的引用。

“真是浪费你这张脸。我只能勉为其难地替你成为小王子了，那你愿意当我的玫瑰吗？”李永钦说，看到黄冠亨扭扭捏捏点了头之后他捡起黄冠亨的头盔丢了过去。

“给你，你的玻璃罩。”

> _I’m gonna need a boost_
> 
> _‘Cause everything else is a substitute for your love_
> 
> _Give me a boost over heaven’s gate_

肖俊并没有得到答案。黄冠亨和李永钦离开后他问黄旭熙为什么会同意他的请求，黄旭熙听他说过事情的来龙去脉，确实露出一副“如我所料”的神色。肖俊科学家的求知欲望被挑起了，没想到黄旭熙却笑着反问他觉得是为什么。

“你倒是很了解他。” 肖俊颇为不满，他讨厌只有他被排除在真相之外。

“你吃醋啊？”黄旭熙凑近了问他。

“我没有。”肖俊说。他明白自己今天肯定是问不出答案，干脆去看他的仿生人。没想到黄旭熙一直跟着他，一只手揽着他的肩追问他总不至于一点头绪都没有。看到肖俊摇头之后黄旭熙决定给他一点提示：“Ten哥他有个喜欢的人，这个人姓黄——”

“他喜欢你？”肖俊惊讶道。

“你再猜猜？”黄旭熙敲敲他的头，“这么明显的事也就你看不出来。”

肖俊还想再争辩，但是完成出舱任务的黄冠亨和李永钦手拉手从前面的走廊经过。黄旭熙朝肖俊露出一个颇为得意的神色，然后他放开肖俊回驾驶室去了。

肖俊调试仿生人的功能时难得走神，听李永钦的口气他们参与的理由是一致的，黄旭熙显然也有喜欢的人。肖俊用排除法得出黄旭熙喜欢的人是他的结论。他想起黄旭熙敲他脑袋时候的表情，没由来地心烦意乱起来。他并不是不喜欢黄旭熙——尽管他分给另一人类的感情没有飞船上其他三个人愿意奉献的那样多——但是他们还有很多时间相处，肖俊选择暂时专心工作。

李永钦和黄冠亨的恋爱无疑对整个飞船影响深刻。猫甚至短暂地有了名字。

“狐狸！”李永钦重复道。

“什么狐狸？哪里有狐狸？”肖俊不解。

“狐狸！它今天起叫狐狸！”李永钦把猫举起来给肖俊看。涉事猫无所谓地打个呵欠，它似乎已经习惯了。除此之外，李永钦和黄冠亨很快开始共用一个房间。如他本人所说的，李永钦丝毫不愿意浪费与黄冠亨相处的机会，他永远是聒噪的、热烈的。但是黄冠亨明白李永钦心里的一部分仍然认为他们的关系是黄冠亨施舍而来的，哪怕是二人独处时他的不少笑容也是为了掩饰不安。

某天早上他们决定一起赖床。猫在骚扰李永钦三次未果之后决定自己出去找肖俊确认早餐进程。现在这个小房间完完全全属于他们。黄冠亨圈着李永钦的腰把他拉近一点，李永钦背对着他。他盯着李永钦肩颈的线条——虽然哪里都看不够——郑重地和李永钦说他们是恋人、他们是平等的，李永钦没必要在他面前强装笑容。

“真的？”李永钦把脸埋在自己手心里可怜巴巴问他。

“真的。”黄冠亨说。

“虽然我真的、真的、真的很享受和你在一起的时间，但是一想到我们要面对的就会觉得害怕。感觉不经意就会失去你了。”李永钦转过来，他的眉毛轻轻拧在一起。黄冠亨什么都没说，实际上他也没有非常有道理的辩驳方法。他们所有人都面临着生命意义的怀疑论[3]式挑战：你永远不知道意外和明天哪一个先到来[4]。但是作为恋人至少他们可以成为彼此的希望和心理寄托。他也注视着李永钦，从他眼睛里看到自己的倒影；他伸手去抚他的眉角。李永钦听到黄冠亨坚定缓慢的心跳，他终于意识到至少在和黄冠亨的二人世界里他能获得短暂、难得却足够真实的心安时间。

“我爱你。”李永钦说。李永钦在心意表达上从不吝啬，黄冠亨为了追赶上他的厚脸皮已经很努力，但是这次他的语气和神色确实毫无戏谑。

“我爱你更多。”黄冠亨说。李永钦一挑眉，显然是不明白这莫名其妙的爱意比赛从何而来。黄冠亨紧接着说：“每一秒都比上一秒更多。”

> _One look from you_
> 
> _And I_ _’_ _m on that faded love_
> 
> _Out of my body_
> 
> _And flying above_

距离他们出发已经有一段时间。他们并没有明确的目的地，穿越几次虫洞之后他们可能已经到达星际航海时代探索过的宇宙边缘。但是地图上有所标注的只是整个宇宙里微不足道的一部分。他们已经离开了人类知识合集的舒适区。

即使再不愿意承认，他们也已经进入未知的危险领域。风险无法规避，黄冠亨和黄旭熙只能加强巡逻，他们两个作为保证飞船行驶的中坚力量不得已地要付出更多心力。探测到可能的小行星带之后他们两个在驾驶室轮流值班。为了避免疲劳驾驶他们每四小时轮换一次，不值班的时候黄冠亨还要尽快休息，没有很多时间留给李永钦。

李永钦看出他不敢松懈，也没有固执地黏着他，虽然黄冠亨开始执勤的第二天他就想念和他共枕而眠。李永钦和肖俊承担了任何没有必要让黄冠亨和黄旭熙分神的任务，在走廊相遇时他们依然会短暂地交换几句悄悄话、一段拥抱和几个轻轻的吻。

几天之后警报解除，所有人绷紧的精神都轻松了不少。休息过后黄冠亨恢复了出舱任务，硬件的巡检对于规避将来的风险非常重要。过去每一次的检查都是快速简便的，虽然损耗在所难免，黄冠亨也保持着积极的心态。黄旭熙从驾驶室回来时告诉他左舷的雷达有些故障需要及早替换，黄冠亨很干脆地答应下来：“我现在就去，今天轮到我喂猫。快去快回还能赶得上晚饭。”

黄冠亨在走廊上和李永钦擦肩而过，他简单解释一下需要现在出舱的理由。李永钦撒娇说让他快些，黄冠亨就拧拧他的鼻尖说等他回来到下次工作前他所有的时间和精力都属于李永钦。

这是一次普通的出舱任务，黄冠亨检查过雷达之后很快把故障处理好，他通过监听要求黄旭熙确认雷达是否正常工作，得到肯定的回复后他开始朝着舱门房间运动，经过轩窗时还侧过来朝着在走廊等待的李永钦和肖俊招招手。意外就是在这一瞬间发生的——

飞船忽然开始震荡，警报提示有大量的小型天体接近。黄旭熙快速推测是因为之前一侧的雷达出现故障导致三角测量法[5]的数据估算有误，以至于他们现在才发现这群小型天体已进入危险距离。但是现在他来不及回到驾驶室手动规避，只好快速调整出相应的自动驾驶模式。

黄冠亨原本攀附在轩窗侧面的扶梯上，震荡将他推出一段距离，幸好腰上的牵引绳确保他不会被甩出去。黄冠亨尝试攀着绳子一点点回到飞船侧面，他堪堪扒住飞船侧翼。这是一个拳头大小的石块快速砸中他的头盔。

监听未受影响，留在飞船里的三个人听见扩音设备里“碰”的一声，头盔碎裂的声响缓慢地在飞船里回响。黄冠亨不管轻举妄动，他用一只手固定住那块打碎他头盔的石头以防情况恶化，同时用另一只手扶着机翼艰难地向就近的舱门移动。这时更多的石块沿着机翼撞到他身上，其中一个更大的砸中了他的头；黄冠亨彻底失去了抓住飞船的机会，那块堵住他头盔的石头也一并被撞开了。监听扩大的氧气从头盔逃逸的呼啸声之下是黄冠亨的声音。不过不再是属于人的声音，仅仅是一连串从他嗓子里挤压出的非人类的、无意义的声带振动。

眼疾手快关掉监听声音输出的是黄旭熙。肖俊的两只手都被占用，一只手在震动的飞船船舱里寻找稳定身形的东西，另一只手死死掐着李永钦。李永钦根本没有要避险的样子，他执着地站在舷窗前面。他什么都不在乎了。

黄冠亨依然通过宇航服腰上的绳子与飞船主体相连，意外发生时他偏偏就在舷窗一侧。肖俊不敢往舷窗外看，但是李永钦根本移不开眼。他听不见，但是却看得到黄冠亨窒息时的挣扎。他爱人残存的呻吟声和生命一起被掐灭在真空里，他却在安全地带什么都做不了，甚至连闭上眼逃避现实的机会都没有。李永钦紧咬牙关，全身都在剧烈的痛苦中颤抖。

终于飞船的震荡停止，肖俊这才敢抬头，看见黄冠亨安静地漂浮在几米开外的漆黑宇宙里时他终于发出啜泣。黄旭熙自觉把他揽进怀里，小声劝他什么都不要看、什么都不要想，但是他的眼圈也是红的。他们刚刚目睹玫瑰之死，实际并非了无挣扎痕迹[6]；这个小小的舰队失去了四分之一组成，但是宇宙整体几乎没有变化。

“我去找他。”李永钦说，他没有流泪。他和黄旭熙交换一个眼神之后，步履维艰地走去换宇航服。

> _If there were any more left of me_
> 
> _I'd give it to you_
> 
> _And I'll tell you that I am fine_
> 
> _But I'm a missile that's guided to you_

肖俊目送李永钦出舱时发现他穿着最简便的宇航服。李永钦低着头，黄冠亨出舱前的衣服还随意耷拉在他旁边的椅子上。李永钦小心翼翼把它叠好了。李永钦戴上头盔前忽然转过来对肖俊说他们今天还没有喂猫，肖俊点点头算是把这差事应下了。然后他扣上了自己的头盔，朝肖俊挥挥手。

肖俊没有说再见，毕竟李永钦会很快回来，然后他们会一起解决空气中残存的悲伤。或许最开始他们会觉得身心俱疲、无法讨论甚至回想细节，但是肖俊相信这种氛围会逐渐沉淀下去，像尘埃落定。他们刚好需要点事情填充时间，他们还有整整一辈子可以浪费。他迟早有机会再次见到李永钦露出微笑。

李永钦出舱后首先在腰上扣好牵引绳，他急着冲向黄冠亨，连水手结[7]也没打。李永钦很少出去，失重环境中的不适应感让他的动作有些滑稽，但他依然手脚并用地划到黄冠亨身边。李永钦用手托住黄冠亨的腰，他们靠得很近；夹在他们之间的宇航服十分碍事。之前一段时间里他们分享的时间和肢体接触太少，李永钦有一些后悔，但是现在他仍有机会。李永钦沉默地注视着碎掉的头盔以及里面的——出乎肖俊意料的是李永钦忽然露出无保留的笑容。然后李永钦深吸一口气，把自己头盔的密封匣打开了。

“喂！李永钦！”肖俊着急起来直喊李永钦大名。他一拳砸在舷窗上：这个傻瓜在做什么？！黄旭熙在他背后，按在他肩上的手颤抖着，但是颇有力量。

李永钦用最后的力气把他和黄冠亨腰上链接飞船的牵引绳解开，再把他们身上的这头系在一起打了死结。飞船仍在前行，很快把他们甩在后面，李永钦心满意足地闭上眼睛。他很认真地想要知道黄冠亨最后的感受，然后在无垠的虚空里永远陪伴他。

“他根本就没想过要回来。”再也看不到外面的两人后黄旭熙说。

“你怎么知道？”肖俊一拳捶在他胸口，“你知道的话为什么不拦着他？”

黄旭熙任由肖俊低着头哭着打他，肖俊直到眼泪停止才抬头。黄旭熙没有发出任何声音，可是那双眼睛已经泄漏了一切。

如果那是你，我也会这么做。黄旭熙的眼睛这样说。

黄旭熙仅仅是和李永钦短暂对视就明白彼此立场，他们都是心碎的可怜人。这片可怕的虚空连爱都可以完全吞噬：李永钦爱的人永远留在了太空里，黄旭熙全宇宙里最爱的人不爱他。当然目前来看——如果心碎能够被量化——李永钦大概更可怜。他的精神已经无法依靠任何物理实在，所以干脆放弃这个世界了。

“对不起。”肖俊往后撤了两步，又重新向前一点向黄旭熙道歉，不知道是为了他不理性的责难还是无法回应的情感。黄旭熙小声吐出一个“嗯”，然后慢慢向生活区走。

“我去把他们的房间转移至休眠模式，会一直给他们留着的。”黄旭熙在走廊尽头说。肖俊站在原地，李永钦的猫凑过来挠他的裤腿。它看起来尚且不知道自己刚经历了一场永别，只是有点想吃晚饭。

两个人和一只猫。这是全宇宙仅剩的尚有生气的人类文明。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 这段话中的一部分引用了纪录片《宇宙大探索》里针对旅行者一号拍到的暗淡蓝点照片的启示，全文非常让人触动。暗淡蓝点照片是旅行者一号在40亿英里（60亿公里）之外拍摄的太阳光束上的地球，照片中地球的大小只占整张照片的0.12像素。  
> [2] 出自《小王子》。  
> [3] 怀疑论（skepticism），哲学理论中杠精一样的存在，既是一种普遍怀疑的态度也是一种系统怀疑的方法。非常有名的怀疑论和解答就是大家熟知的“我思故我在”。  
> [4] 出自小说《萤火虫之墓》，全句是“珍惜今天，珍惜现在，谁知道明天和意外，哪一个先来”，是战争背景下珍惜和平生活的发言。实在是非常烂大街的一句话，但是我并没有读过原著或者看过电影。  
> [5] 三角定位是GPS等导航系统常用的定位技术，通过两台及以上的探测器在不同位置探测目标方位、然后运用三角几何原理精确估算位置和距离。三角定位只能测出平面位置，事实上三维坐标需要至少四个探测器；鉴于宇宙中并没有符合习俗的方向的规定，由此拟推一个探测器的事物可以影响到一个平面的距离估算失误。  
> [6] 梅列日科夫斯基《如果玫瑰花悄然地凋落》：如果玫瑰花悄然地凋落，如果星星在高天里暗淡，如果浪击峭壁碎成飞沫，如果落日余晖熄灭在云端。这就是死，了无挣扎的痕迹。  
> [7] 水手结是代指一系列（而不是某种特定的）易结易解不易开的绳结方式，因为航海时代被水手们使用而得名。


End file.
